


Under Her Thumb

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Dom Female Character, Harry is nice though, Human Felidaes, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, My OFC is a bitch, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not something I do every day, just to let you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> I still can´t believe I wrote this. But, to tell the truth... it was inspired by my cats. Yes...really.

I watch the last rays of sunshine as the day comes to an end. They fill the big living room with a warm, orange light and I’m mesmerised yet again.  
In an hour, the darkness is going to spread itself over me like an enormous black wing. Until then, I’ll enjoy this unique play of light. There’s nothing in existence I consider more beautiful.  
Okay, maybe that’s not entirely true…  
Smiling contently, I turn my head to where my precious kittens are sleeping on the long, white leather couch. One of them tall with black, tousled hair and emerald eyes; eyes that are closed at the moment as he sleeps his peaceful cat-sleep. His long slender limps are snuggled up against his companion, my other pretty thing. A pale one, the other one is, with skin as white as the moon and platinum blonde hair that reaches past his earlobes. Not that tall, but lovely nonetheless. His eyes, too, are closed, but I know if he'd open them I'd be greeted with the most hypnotic baby blues.  
I let my eyes wander over their entangled bodies. They’re cuddled up close against each other, Draco in Harry’s arms, their long elegant kitten-tails entwined. They're both naked except for the thin, black studded collars around their throats. That's one of my rules. They are not to wear clothes as long as I'm their rightful owner, which I intend to be for a very long time.  
I smile to myself. It'd be a shame to cover up such loveliness, anyway...  
Silently, I rise from my seat and make my way over to where they're dozing, trying my hardest not to wake them up. Apparently I haven't been careful enough though, for I am greeted with the sight of Draco’s eyelids fluttering as he wakes. "Shh it's just me", I whisper as he first cracks open one eye and then the other, his gaze wandering to where I'm standing above them. He doesn't make a sound, just watches me with his cat- like sapphires, blinking a few times as if not recognising me at first.  
"Hello there", I whisper, smiling. Realising who I am, the pale one lets out a mew and stretches his body with feline grace, muscles rippling under satiny skin.  
Harry, who is still immersed in sweet dreams, stirs for a moment but doesn't wake. If anything, he wraps his arms even tighter around Draco’s body, holding him to his chest. I feel my heart warm at the sight.  
Draco yawns, his "paws" kneading the blanket underneath him. He looks into my eyes expectantly. "Meow?"  
Aww... "Is my little kitty hungry?", I ask, reaching out to stroke his hair. Immediately, a low but very audible purring sound emits from his throat, and he rubs his head against my palm happily. My sweet, innocent angel...  
"I think I know what you want...", I murmur, my fingers gently massaging his scalp. The purring becomes louder and I smile. "You just wait here..."  
As I make my way to the kitchen I can't help but let my mind wander a bit... letting the idea plant itself in my head... and suddenly, I'm in the mood for more than just a quick feeding- session.  
This happens a lot, mind you.  
I return only a few seconds later with a bowl full of cat-cereals. My kitties love those. I certainly can’t blame them.  
In the meantime, Draco has succeeded in crawling out from under Harry’s clingy form, and is now sitting back on his heels on the floor in front of the couch.  
I crook a finger at him, beckoning him closer. He tilts his head, and then comes crawling towards me on all fours. I take great pride in watching the toned cheeks of his arse as he moves. All mine.  
"That's a good boy", I praise, lowering myself to the floor and, reaching into the bowl, taking out a handful of dry cat-treats.  
Draco’s eyes follow the movement of my hand, his tiny cat ears perking up in anticipation. „You want?" I ask, chuckling. He nods. "Okay, but you have to earn it. What do you think we play a little game until dear Harry here wakes?"  
Draco is such a cute little feline, with his pale, innocent flesh and sweet moans. I think I could come just from hearing him utter those quiet, small whimpers. They escape his lush lips so easily. My good little submissive…  
Draco’s movement draws my attention back to him. He's almost sitting in my lap now, trying to be as close to me as possible without being chastised for it. He rubs his body against my side, purring lowly in his throat, a soft, vibrating sound. I reach out and pet him, pressing a light kiss to his right shoulder and trailing my fingers down his back. His skin is cool to the touch, and really soft.  
My fingertips find the cleft of his arse, and as if on instruction, he lifts his bottom up a little, giving me easier access.  
Such an obedient little kitten he is, I think, recalling all the money his tight little ass has earned me so far. Without my pretty boys, I sure as hell couldn't afford to live in a house like this one... In a beautiful city, let me tell ya.  
I reach around Draco and grab a handful of his full round cheeks, kneading them gently. The purring increases in volume, implying his happiness.  
I pry his cheeks apart and am greeted with the sight of his pink, furrowed hole. I rub a finger over the tiny pucker and it clenches reflexively in front of my eyes. The blonde kitten gives a small mewl.  
"On your back", I whisper. He obeys; moving rolling over so he is lying on his back with his hard, flat belly exposed. I smile to myself. So beautiful like this... so vulnerable for me...  
His full lips are slightly parted, his searching tongue flickering over his teeth as wets them. I decide not to let him wait any longer and hold the treats to his lips. His tongue darts out, gingerly licking my fingers as I feed them to him one by one. The purring once again resumes.  
When my hands are empty I smile at him wickedly. His eyes are crystal clear and awake, pupils dilated, the "treats" I fed him already showing their desired effect.  
Now, I only need to do one thing. "Harry, dear?", I call for my other kitten, my voice pure silk, pure temptation. "Open those emeralds for me, will you?"  
I hear him meorr silently as he wakes, lifting his sleepy head from the bedsheets. The sound is followed by a surprised mew as he finds the spot next to him empty, the spot where Draco should normally be. His eyes dart around the room anxiously as he searches for his missing family members. As soon as he spots us sitting on the rug covering the floor, his eyes soften noticeably.  
I pat my thigh, luring him in with small noises. "Come here, sweetie. Join us"  
He doesn't need more encouragement than that. Straightening up, he gallops over to us, tail shooting straight up into the air and shaking happily. He greets me with a small purr, a little deeper in tenor than Draco’s soft, velvety kitten-noises. I stroke my fingers through his fur-like hair affectionately.  
"Look who's decided to join us", I murmur in Draco's direction. The blonde kitten makes a small troubled noise, making me look at him and admire the well progressed effects the drug has on his body.  
A thin sheen of sweat is visible on the pale expanse of his skin, mouth open and drawing in oxygen in small, staccato gasps. One hand resting on his stomach, the other on the floor, his eyes widened in surprise.  
I have to keep myself from smirking as I see his arousal, growing harder as he feels my eyes on him and coming to lie against his milky white stomach. Oh, I love this particular kind of treat.  
I look up to find Harry watching Draco as well, his green eyes slitted in a cat- like manner. The desire is clear in them and I rise to my feet swiftly. "Don't move", I tell Draco and to Harry I throw a warning glance, ensuring he doesn’t try anything yet. I disappear into the kitchen, returning only a few minutes later with a set of "playthings" They haven't moved from their spot as instructed. Good boys.  
I come to kneel by Draco’s side, leaning over his trembling form. There's tension in every line of his body as he strains not to play with his cock, to obey his Mistress and give in to his bodies demand. I take a breath and smile. Poor thing.  
I stroke his forehead with the back of my hand, my knuckles cold against his skin. The other hand pulls out the thin, black cock ring out of the tiny box. I can feel the dark- haired kitten’s eyes on me as I touch the mushroom head of the organ with gentle fingers, pulling the ring over its pulsing warmth deftly. I slide it down slowly, stroking him to full hardness to ensure it stays in place. He moans softly as he feels the ring tightening around the base of his penis, effectively preventing him from reaching his peak.  
I sit back on my knees, admiring my work. The black of the ring contrasts beautifully with his lily white skin. He's panting harshly now, fully aroused and helpless. I can smell his sweet kitten smell and smile as I sense a movement behind me.  
Harry. He's sniffing the air now, following that intoxicating scent. Closer and closer he creeps to the pale kittens stretched out body, taking in his quiet whimpers and moans. They are luring him in; I can tell by the way he moves his strong, flexible body, like a predator stalking his prey, ready to attack.  
Instead of doing that though, he pulls himself over Draco’s form, pushing his thighs between his legs so he has to spread them. I sit back on my heels and allow them to explore each other, knowing for sure that they'd anything I demanded of them. Knowing I could put a stop to their cute little foreplay with just a snap of my fingers.  
Harry has lowered his mouth onto Draco’s stomach and is now licking the creamy skin there, taking some of it between his teeth, using playful, tiny kitten-nips. Draco has one hand buried in his hair, pawing at him and letting out small, fevered kitten-cries, the drug spreading itself through his system turning him into a feral creature. I smirk. My little angel, you're so divine like this...  
Harry is stroking the flesh of his inner thigh with his left hand, kissing his way up to the sensitive area between his leg and hip, where the skin is smooth and warm.  
Draco’s long white tail is twitching under his lover’s ministrations from where it is lying on Harry’s back, trailing a path up his spine. He lets out a surprised yelp as Harry grabs his thighs and flips him around so he is on all fours, the cheeks of his arse forced apart once again by gentle hands, allowing us to see the most intimate part of him.  
Harry licks his lips and kisses the dark pink skin around the tiny pucker, licking it. A tremor runs through the blonde kitten’s body, and he does it again, taking his time grooming him from behind. The dark one closes his eyes and licks his lips, as if savouring Draco’s exquisite taste.  
“Be good to him, love”, I murmur and he opens them again, small smile grazing his lips. He lowers his head and presses a kiss to Draco’s hole, then pushes his tongue in.  
Draco trembles underneath him, his forehead pressed to the floor, hands balled into fists as he strains not to move. His still very insistent erection is throbbing hotly against his stomach, and I can’t help but look at it. Normally, he’d have come by now, that’s why I make him wear the unforgiving jewellery. He’s a really sensitive little kitten.  
I catch him as he lowers himself a bit and attempts to rub himself against the rug’s scratchy material. I make an admonishing noise, and he stills immediately, making himself smaller as if begging me to forgive him his little action. I press my lips together tightly. “Behave”  
Grasping his cheeks and tracing patterns against the pallid skin as he eats him out, Harry purrs appreciatively before replacing his tongue with two of his fingers. The action is followed by a sharp cry from Draco as his inner walls are stretched to make a path for the other kitten’s cock. He begins to mew, continuing to do so until Harry stops his fingering and allows him to turn around so he’s lying on his back again, Harry’s palms coming to rest on either side of his face. He looks at him with big eyes, mewing once and then placing his “paws” on the dark kitty’s broad shoulders, drawing him into a soft, deep kiss. They purr into each others mouths, their tails entwining behind Harry’s body, dancing in their own kind of feline love play. Harry slides his fingers down his crack again, reinserting them into his partner’s tight warmth. Absorbed in their own world, they seem to have forgotten my presence. I sure as hell won’t interrupt them now.  
They continue to kiss, Harry’s tongue in Draco’s mouth as his fingers move inside him, greedily swallowing every whimper and sigh escaping the blonde felines lips. Breaking the kiss, Draco turns his head and looks at me with large blue eyes. His cheeks are slightly reddened, platinum blonde strands of hair clinging to them.  
I return his gaze, shaking my head no. He turns his head away. Harry is nuzzling his neck, pulling out his fingers as he’s finally done preparing his lover.  
I know the exact moment the head of Harry’s cock enters him, by the way his eyes slam shut and his fingernails dig into the dark kitten’s skin. Said kitten lets out a low groan, pushing himself deeper into the pale one’s tight passage. Once he’s fully sheathed, he gives his love time to adjust to the feeling of him inside, raining tiny, loving kisses all over his face and neck. Draco purrs in response to his caresses, eventually loosening the bruising grip he has on his shoulders as some of the tension eases out of his sweat-covered body.  
There’s nothing animalistic about them for those few valuable seconds- the way they move together is almost enough to make me forget about their non-human genes for a short moment. Almost.  
Harry worships his lover’s body, responding to every needy whimper and sigh as he makes sweet love to him, intent to make this as pleasurable for him as possible. Draco closes his eyes as he succumbs to the feeling, raking his nails down Harry’s back, scratching a little.  
Harry moans deeply, rewarding him with going deeper still, grazing his lover’s prostate with every slow thrust of his hips. Draco tosses his head back, exposing the white arch of his neck to the other kittens hungry mouth as the pleasure becomes too much to handle.  
Sensing his agitation the dark kitten takes hold of his hips and manhandles him onto his lap, somehow managing to do so while staying inside of him the whole time. Grasping his firm buttocks to keep him from slipping off, he presses a kiss to his open, panting mouth, and resumes to rock inside him. The new position allows him to thrust even deeper into his lover, and soon a look of pure bliss spreads itself over Draco’s doll-like features. He lets his head fall forward onto Harry’s shoulder, moaning as his anus is forced open again and again by his lover’s cock. “Ahh, I… Oh god, Harry, please…”  
His own erection is sandwiched between their bodies, clear droplets of fluid leaking from the tip as that spot inside him is jabbed repeatedly. His tail is twitching restlessly, slapping up and down like a whip, almost smacking me across the face.  
He’s ready, so ready, I can tell by the way his eyes are shut tight; by the way he’s biting his lip in an attempt to keep the whimpers from slipping out. Oh yes, he’s ready to blow his load, desperate to come and make a mess all over himself.  
But I’m not about to release him.  
I lean forward on my knees and take a firm hold of the twitching end of his tail, restricting its frantic movement. I dig my nails into the soft, naked skin a little. He gives a mournful whine and lifts his head from the dark-haired kitten’s shoulder, staring at me. Imploring me.  
“Please…”  
“No”, I say simply, letting go of his tail. Then, to Harry I say: “Slow down, will you?”  
He does so reluctantly, grabbing Draco´s hips and lifting him off his lap carefully, intent not to hurt him. Draco allows himself to be shifted, scrambling to his knees as his bare bottom makes contact with the cold marble floor. He trembles.  
“You know what you did wrong?”, I keep my voice low, making it clear I´m not pleased.  
He´s got his head turned away slightly, small cat ears flattened against his head in shame, refusing to meet my eyes.  
“Draco”  
Startled by my tone of voice, he looks at me with that pretty blue stare of his. I ask again, louder this time.  
He nods mutely.  
“What did you do wrong?”, I ask.  
“I…”, he begins, voice small and having trouble finding the right words, for he is used to keeping his mouth shut at all times. “I spoke… as if I were human”  
“Which you are not”, I state firmly. “Remember, Draco, talking is not something a good, obedient kitten would do”  
Another silent nod.  
“Come here”  
Throwing a nervous glance in Harry’s direction, he comes crawling towards me with his head bowed and his eyes cast downward. I look away from him momentarily to reach into the small box once again, taking out the hard, leathered leash. He tenses when I tip up his chin to have free access to his neck, but doesn’t flinch away.  
I clip the leash to his collar and stand up. Then, without warning, I take two huge steps to where Harry is still sitting and watching us silently, an unreadable look in his green eyes. The blonde kitten lets out a small shriek as the leash draws tight, but quickly regains his composure and follows me, his unmoving tail dragging behind him.  
He pauses at my feet, and looks at me, eyes questioning. I only smile, tipping my head towards Harry and saying: “Suck him”  
Draco looks at the other kitten in surprise, a blush creeping over his porcelain skin. I watch Harry like a hawk as he feigns to be unaffected by this, noting the slightly quizzical look in his eyes as he returns Draco’s stare with the same intensity. Then he mews at him. The smaller kitten mews back, then comes crawling toward Harry, sitting on his knees in front of him. The top of his head barely reaches the dark kitty’s shoulders, I notice once again, smiling. I watch silently as Harry rubs his head against Draco’s, purring loudly.  
Gently, Draco pushes the other kitten on his back, crawling on top of him with feline grace. I stand close to them, continuing to hold the leash, letting him know that I restrict every of his movements. That he’s only a possession.  
“Mrrow”, he says lightly, nuzzling him. Harry responds by running his fingers through Draco’s silky blonde hair, closing his eyes in contentment. Despite the interruption he is still very much aroused, and a naked Draco squirming on his lap certainly doesn’t help to soften him up. Literally.  
Draco nips and licks his way down Harry’s body, one hand stroking across his groin and feeling the hardened muscles there. Harry gives a small moan, growing impatient. Draco touches the sensitive head of his manhood gingerly with long, elegant fingers, teasing him with the softness of the touch.  
“Draco, please…”, Harry moans, gasping as the blonde finally closes the last inch separating his lips from his raging arousal. He licks the clear droplets from the tip, lapping them up like the good kitten he is, an action so wanton yet so innocent at the same time. Then, without warning, he dives forward, taking Harry’s member into his hot, wet mouth.  
“Oh my god, Draco”, Harry whimpers, bucking his hips. The blonde kitten complies eagerly, deep-throating him. He’s an excellent little cocksucker, I’ve been told, for I wouldn’t know, being female and all. But I can imagine it. My eyes flick to where his pink lips are stretched obscenely around the other kitten’s engorged member, sucking him wildly, intent to bring him to orgasm.  
The abandoned leash is lying next to me for the moment, but I sure haven’t forgotten my kitten’s naughtiness from earlier. Completely ignored by them, I slip behind the mewing pile of loveliness and lean forward on my knees, gently pushing Draco’s upright-standing tail out of my way. His thighs are trembling as he strains to please his lover. I can see his hole, now reddened and slightly gaping from their earlier lovemaking. I surprise him by shoving two fingers into him, caressing him, listening to his mew of shock. “Sshh…”, I soothe him as he stiffens visibly. I stroke his back; finger-fucking him as he sucks Harry off. Every time my nail scrapes over his prostate, he moans around the cock in his mouth, whimpering in distress. I take them out agonisingly slow, then sit back.  
Harry throws his head back suddenly, arching his back and letting go of Draco’s hair as his pleasure reaches its peak. Hot, white liquid erupts from his prick and the pale one swallows all off it happily, some of it escaping from his mouth and running down his chin. Finally spent, Harry lets out a content purr, opening his eyes. Catching sight of Draco’s slightly reddened cheeks and swollen mouth; he raises his hand and collects the few droplets of cum from his chin with his index finger, holding them to Draco’s lips.  
The blonde takes the finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He’s being a good boy, trying so hard to please me.  
I decide not to let him suffer any longer. “Release him”, I command Harry. He grins, and then sits up, sending a disgruntled Draco toppling to the ground. He leans over him, tugging the blonde strands behind his ears, kissing him softly. Draco sighs and kisses him back, mewing with loss as Harry pulls back again just as fast. The mewing is replaced by a loud moan as Harry wraps his hand around his warm sex, pumping him. Draco bites his lip as he is tortured with pleasure, shuddering underneath the touch.  
Harry’s fingers play over the heated material of the cock ring, lingering there for a second, listening to Draco’s half-repressed hiccups and sobs. Slowly, he starts easing it up the pale kitten’s swollen cock, his other hand still working him with skill.  
As soon as it is pulled off, Draco’s hips begin to buck upwards reflexively, seeking out his release. I grab the leash still lying beside me and tug at it just as he starts spilling himself over his stomach. He moans sweetly, knowing that I own him, that he doesn’t deserve this, and that I gave it to him anyway. Harry lowers his mouth to the blonde’s colourless skin, lapping up some of the cream pooling there. Draco closes his eyes as the pleasure ebbs away, completely spent. I slip close to them, stroking his head while Harry licks him clean, showing him how precious he is. How much he means to us.  
We stay sitting there for a while, until I decide it is time for a cat-nap. I stand up and return only a minute later with a faded, yellow blanket, wrapping it around Draco’s dozy form lovingly. The dark haired kitten joins his lover under it, wrapping one arm around him and snuggling close to him. They look so sweet like this, I think, knowing for sure that they’d be miserable without the other.  
This is not something I do every day, just to let you know. Tomorrow I’ll probably take them out for a walk. I’ll dress them up in wool sweaters that are way too big for them, but still look positively adorable. We’ll draw some looks, I’ll get a few offers from other people that are keen on owning a human feline, and I’ll turn them all down as usual.  
I’ll love them, I’ll cherish them. One day, I’ll let them get chipped, so I’ll be sure they’re always with me. I’ll grow old while they stay young and beautiful, but it will be worth it. They’re worth it.  
A soft noise breaks my train of thought. I lift my head and find Draco watching me once again, bleary-eyed. I tilt my head, forming words with my lips.  
I love you.  
He yawns, settling down again. His eyelids close and I stay at his side until his breathing becomes even.  
Nothing lasts forever, not even the most beautiful afternoon. I couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
